


Stealing her Heart

by orphan_account



Series: Domesticity [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Female Bofur, Female Nori (Tolkien), Fluff, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, Love, Love Confessions, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 19:33:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The domestic lives of our favourite families in Modern!Erebor and their rather unusual visitor, Bilbo Baggins.</p>
<p>Nori had only recently come back from travelling when she visited the bar for the first time. Although it wasn’t quite like one of her usual joints, it did have a certain charm that she liked, even more so when she saw the gorgeous brunette also sitting at the bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stealing her Heart

**Author's Note:**

> For the first chapter; it's about 8 years before the Dwalin/Ori wedding so Bofur is 26 and Nori is 24. I feel like they're both very confident both in their sexuality and their personality. Neither care about how many people they've slept with, since it's all a human need and why not, if everyone is up for it?  
> So yeah they're the kind of shag now, talk later sort of people. Hence the fic :P 
> 
> I hope you enjoy :3
> 
> (09/02/2014 - Edited the format of the series so this is just Bofur/Nori, but other parts of the series will be other couples. Also, so sorry about the shitty title. )

Many would overlook the little gay bar in the back alleys of Erebor, but those who had ventured inside knew that you should not judge a book by its cover. While it looked rather run down and seedy on the outside, _The Prancing Pony_ was cosy and friendly inside, with plush sofas and nice bar staff. The music was at the perfect volume, enjoyable but you could still hear yourself think, and they often had local bands playing to earn a little extra cash. Bofur was a regular at the bar, and very well liked by almost everyone who visited; she was a happy drunk, much like her sober self really, and loved to sing and dance when she’d had a few, often joining the delighted bands on the small stage.

Nori had only recently come back from travelling when she visited the bar for the first time. She had bumped into the man that her brother worked with, Gandalf, while she was in London and he had recommended the place for the next time she came home. Although it wasn’t quite like one of her usual joints, it did have a certain charm that she liked, even more so when she saw the gorgeous brunette also sitting at the bar.

 Putting on her best alluring grin, Nori shuffled to sit next to the woman, “When I saw you across the room I passed out and banged my head, so I’m going to need your name and number for insurance purposes.”

The woman laughed long and loud before speaking with a beautiful Irish lilt, “Smooth, smooth. And how many girls have you used that line on?”

“What other girls? You’re the only one I see.” Nori replied with a grin, the vodka she had been drinking giving her confidence.

The brunette snorted again, “Wow, you really _are_ smooth. I’m Bofur.” Bofur held out her hand to shake.

“Nori,” she replied, taking the hand and kissing her knuckles, “Such a _pleasure_ to meet you.”

“Oh my god, you just can’t stop being a flirt, can you?” Bofur giggled, “Well, I suppose I’ll have to buy you a drink then.”

“Oh, but there’s already a tall glass of water right here in front of me.”

“Stop that.” Bofur grinned, “You’ve already got me sold. I need to at least buy you a drink so I don’t seem so easy.”

“Well if all you need is formalities then who am I to say no.” Nori smirked, “But how about a little taster first? Just a quick kiss of course...”

Bofur leaned in, bringing their lips close as she replied, “Alright then, just a quick sample.”

OoOoOoO

It took Bofur a moment to realise that she wasn’t in her own bed and that she wasn’t alone. She might have panicked but she could remember how she got there very, very well and exactly what at gone on last night. She grinned to herself and only just refrained from doing a little dance. The beauty that had brought her home was still asleep beside her, arm curled around Bofur’s waist and a long enticing leg thrown over her own. They had talked a bit before they actually left for Nori’s house and Bofur found herself utterly entranced by her stories and quick wit; if she had it her way then this would definitely not just be another on night stand. She allowed herself to enjoy the comfort of another body close to hers, but she couldn’t lie about the dwindling time any longer. With a sigh she carefully extracted herself from the mass of limbs, casting one last look at Nori sleeping peacefully below.

She pulled on the clothes from last night as she glanced around the room for some paper and a pen, which she spotted next to the phone. Bofur tore out a piece of notepaper from the little book and scribbled a quick note that she hoped Nori would reply to.

_Nori,_

_Sorry, I had to dash to get to work. Last night you said you needed my name and number for insurance reasons, but I think you’ll find you’re the one who made me bang my head on the headboard. Either way, call me; 07901858242_

_Bofur x_

Leaving it on the bedside cabinet, she pecked a kiss to Nori’s cheek and slipped out of the door.

Nothing could stop her grin when, a few hours later, she got a text from an unknown number;

**Hey sexy, how about dinner tonight? Nori x**

**Author's Note:**

> I have some headcanons for what female Nori and Bofur look like;
> 
> I think Nori would look like Emily Blunt; 
> 
> And Bofur a real cutie like Michelle Langstone;


End file.
